1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display substrate for a liquid crystal display apparatus, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display apparatus having the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel for displaying images by using light, and a backlight assembly for providing the liquid crystal display panel with the light.
The liquid crystal display panel includes a first substrate having thin-film transistors and pixel electrodes, a second substrate opposite to the first substrate and having a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates.
The pixel electrodes are formed in unit pixels, respectively. Each of the pixel electrodes may include a plurality of sub pixel electrodes spaced apart from each other for enhancing a viewing angle of the liquid crystal display panel. However, when the sub pixel electrodes are spaced apart from each other, an opening region is formed between the sub pixel electrodes, which lowers an optical transmissivity of the liquid crystal display panel.
Each of the sub pixel electrodes may have a plurality of protruding electrodes protruding along one direction to prevent the optical transmissivity from decreasing. For example, when each of the sub pixel electrodes includes the protruding electrodes, the opening region of the pixel electrode is reduced to minimize the loss of optical transmissivity of the liquid crystal display panel.
However, when each of the sub pixel electrodes includes the protruding electrodes, the ability of the sub pixel electrodes to control liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer may be weakened. Therefore, a response speed of the liquid crystal molecules may be reduced, which deteriorates a display quality of the liquid crystal display panel.
Accordingly, there is a need for a display substrate capable of improving the response speed of the liquid crystal molecules to enhance a display quality of a liquid crystal display panel.